Elias Martinez
|lastappearance= |seasons = 1 |count = |images = Elias Martinez }} is the recently elected President of the United States. He was stunned to learn that his own government is keeping secrets from him. As he tries to do right by the public, he soon found himself in the midst of the cover-up, and the target of a spectacular assassination attempt. DescriptionPresident Elias Martinez's Bio on NBC's official website Moral, idealistic, and hugely popular with the American people and around the world, Eli wants to be a new kind of President, working toward a new America. He is committed to honesty and runs the first truly bipartisan administration in recent history, with Vice President Raymond Jarvis at his side. Two parties, one purpose. Born to Cuban refugees in Miami, Florida, Eli is very proud of his Afro-Cuban roots. He is a graduate of Yale University. Before becoming President, (redacted) Eli is immersed in the typical duties befitting the President of the United States, when he is handed a top secret file that will change the course of his presidency from that moment on. Story Pre-Event (redacted) Martinez was born sometime in 1964, making him the third youngest President after Theodore Roosevelt and John F. Kennedy. His mother, who was a teenager when she concieved Martinez, was from Cuba and immigrated to Miami, Florida. Later in his life, he met his future wife Christina because their mothers were friends when they immigrated to the U.S. (however, Christina, her parents, and possibly Martinez's mother were aliens who survived the 1944 plane crash, making him a hybrid). The now happily married Eli and Christina had a son on September 20, 2003, and named him David. A secret informant led Eli to discover that ninety-seven detainees were being held at a top-secret facility in Barrows, Alaska, against their will by the CIA. He was displeased Blake Sterling was keeping a secret like this and he wanted to meet the detainees. Eli met Sophia Maguire at the facility and he eventually came to a deal with her: he would free her and her people, offering asylum if they so choose. The Event Unknown as of yet. Post-Event Unknown as of yet. Interesting Facts *Loving baseball as a kid, Elias was a huge fan of Tony Perez, the Hall of Fame third baseman (who also happened to be Afro-Cuban) of the Cincinnati Reds who dominated Major League Baseball in the 60s and 70s. Despite growing up in Miami, Martinez remains a die-hard Reds fan. *Made the Yale baseball team as a walk-on his freshman year, but stepped down as a sophomore to focus all his energy on studying politics and world culture. *Elias is a much better cook than his wife. *A lover of music, he had a drum set installed in a sound proof room in the basement of the White House, which he plays to relieve stress. Preview Story Presidential Tweets http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/165918799.rss|short|max=4 :''Follow President Martinez's White House on Twitter @MartinezWH References Category:Martinez Family Category:Martinez Administration Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tweets